Kahko Jiiva
Physiology Kahko jiiva is believed to be a Deviant Xeno'Jiiva, However it is unknown due to the mysterious nature of the newly discovered elder dragon. the Kahko is much smaller than its standard counterpart, With only four orange spots on its face, A much darker, thicker skin, and a significantly more stable physical state. its wings are not frayed or tattered, its chest is able to contain its latent bio-energy, and it moves with a similar gait to a Nergigante. another feature is vents, found on its wings, tail, legs, neck and ribs, that release bioenergy without creating bursts of uncontrollable heat, or releasing it all at once. Behaviour A Kahko Jiiva is believed to appear from the premature molting of a Xeno Whelp. Emerging at a size comparable to a pukei pukei the newborn dragon is not bursting with energy due to a significantly shorter amount of time absorbing bio-energy. Whilst the remains of similar creatures have been found in the recess, they have been observed thriving when small in the rotten vale, or by stalking Nergigate. With significantly less raw energy the projections of a Kahko jiiva are more commonly found to cause an effect similar to that of the lightning element rather than the raw unending heat of dragon element energy. The plus side however, is a much lower interest by the guild, as a small elder dragon it is of course strong but no more so than a Rathalos of average size, They will scavege elder dragon carcasses abandoned by Nergigante, and slowly increase their hunting range; first going after Girros and Dodogama then, Radobaan and Uragaan, finally managing to hunt azure Rathalos, Odogaron and Lavisioth, during this time it will frequently eat streamstone, or consume the effluvial acid found in the depths of the Rotton vale to consume greater quantities of raw bioenergy, before finally being able to comfortably match the strength of other elder dragons in a confrontation. Because of this period of time the naturally intelligent elder dragon is able to spend the same time its counterparts would becoming more powerful, instead becoming wiser, whilst matching the rate of their growth after a period of adjustment. With the size and strength at this level they will return to the place their whelp was placed to metamorphose, and it will begin searching for its siblings within the streamstone interrupting their growth by breaking open their crystalids, and consuming them whole. This has a great and sudden effect, as they consume and gain the enormous amount of bio energy that it would have gained naturally, through growth in the streamstone, They are a match for their siblings whilst having the experience and wisdom to use their body effectively. This makes them deadly predators that must be a priority for the guild to erradicate. as they have become a Kahko jiiva, and will go on to consume any other siblings they find and become yet more powerful. Abilities The Kahko jiiva is able to do something never thought possible. Control the massive bio-energy of a Xeno'Jiiva. From the time it emerges it will have several distinct advantages, a full control of the wings and flight muscles, and their leg muscles, allows them to move freely, and fly without crashing, Their more tempered energy leads to them not destroying the ground beneath their feet accidentally, They are also able to make use of the dark vaulted ceilings in certain parts of the recess to lay in wait and ambush hunters either by producing enough light to blend in with the streamstone or hide all their light and leap from the shadow. Heated ground is less commonplace when combating them, As such fireblight is less of a risk. However accurate, pinpoint beams of energy, bursts of flamethrower like heat, and the standard all out energy beams are able to be produced by the mouth tail and chest vents of the Kahko jiiva. It can create explosive blasts from the fine vents along its body that it developed to release its lesser energy. An extremely rare ability it also has, is the punishment of damaging it. If its tail is severed during attempts to slay it, due to the bio energy vents at the end of its tail Being severed, These internal channels will vent huge amounts of raw heated bioenergy and give it a tail of impossibly hot flame. Trivia The Name Kahko jiiva is in reference to the greek word "Kako" meaning wrong, ill, evil or malefaction, in parody of the original "Xeno" jiiva, with xeno being greek for strange, and jiiva meaning numerous thing such as "Bio", "soul", or "life force" meaning "Wrong soul" This was the first deviant i ever shared, however the second deviant i ever thought of. Category:Monster Creation Category:Deviant Category:Elder Dragon